Belthazor Vanquish Potion
Offering a method of vanquish for the demonic soldier of fortune known as Belthazor, the Belthazor Vanquish Potion is an entry in the Halliwell Family's Book of Shadows adjacent to the Belthazor entry. Although the entry does not contain a list of ingredients for the potion, it contains a spell that is to be used to infuse the potion with the Halliwell sisters magic that is to be read following the addition of a piece of Belthazor's flesh to the potion. : The known ingredients in the potion as said by Prue and Piper Halliwell are: *Hair tie/ scrunchy *Peice of paper/ napkin *Human flesh *Pig’s foot *Cockle shells Notes While making the potion, Piper laid out various ingredients that included: *Celery Root *Red Cabbage *Tomatillo *Rhubarb *Turnip *Taro Root It is unknown if these ingredients were all part of the potion. The Spell Belthazor Vanquish Potion S'pirits of Air, Forest and Sea; Set us of this Demon free; Beasts of Hoof and Beasts of Shell, Drive this evil '''B'ack to Hell! '''Belthazor Vanquish Potion Prue and Piper Halliwell Make the Potion When the Charmed Ones encountered Belthazor they learned they had to acquire a piece of his flesh in order to create a vanquish potion. With Leo Wyatt, their Whitelighter's help, the sisters acquired a piece of flesh and proceeded to make the potion. : In the kitchen of Halliwell Manor, Piper gathered the proper ingredients needed for the potion and combined them in pot on the stove. Her sisters Prue and Phoebe came into the kitchen and they recited the vanquish potion spell. When nothing happened, they realized they forgot to add the piece of Belthazor flesh. Piper then retrieved it from the freezer and added it to the potion, causing an immediate explosion blasting Piper to the floor. Prue and Phoebe then picked Piper up and they proceeded to bottle the potion. Using the Potion on Krell With the vanquish potion in hand, Prue and Piper planned to summon Belthazor and vanquish him after his numerous attempts to destroy them. The two sisters stood ready with the potion and recited the words of the spell, but a Demonic Bounty Hunter known as Krell intercepted the call and appeared before them. Not realizing that it wasn't Belthazor, they threw the potion at Krell but he was impervious to it. Prue then threw him backwards using her power of Telekinesis but Piper froze him with her Freezing power to avoid destroying the grandfather clock. She then proceeded to unfreeze only his head to find out who he was. : Krell explained that he was a Zotar, a bounty hunter hired to track down fugitive demons, such as Belthazor. The two sisters and the demon then partnered together in an attempt to locate the demon, which lead them to Cole Turner's apartment where Phoebe was with the demon. Phoebe Pretends to Use It After learning that Cole was Belthazor, Phoebe was captured by the demon and when he took her to a cemetery, he professed his love for her and knowing that her sisters and Krell would soon find them and pursue destroying him, the two went into a mausoleum where Phoebe asked Cole for his coat. She put the coat on the ground of the mausoleum and threw the potion on it, causing it to explode. She then kissed Cole goodbye and he shimmered away. Her sisters then appeared and she told them she vanquished him she was very strong to do it Cole Blocks the Effects of the Potion Knowing that Phoebe and her sisters would ultimately try to vanquish him for betraying them and killing a witch with The Brotherhood of the Thorn, Cole sought magical aid from a Demonic Alchemist to block the effects of the potion. In a dark lair in the Underworld, the Alchemist made an incision in Cole's arm and used him powers to make Cole impervious to the potion. Piper Tries to Vanquish Cole With Phoebe turned into a Banshee and Prue transformed into a dog, Piper sought to summon Cole because she felt that Cole was the cause of Phoebe's pain that ultimately resulted in the Banshee transforming her into one. Thinking that she could persuade Cole into admitting how he felt about Phoebe, that he still loved her, and admit it to Banshee Phoebe, the transformation would be reversed. : Piper found the Belthazor Summing Spell in the Book of Shadows and had the vanquish potion in her hand behind her back just in case he tried to attack her. She summoned Cole and he appeared, she explained what had happened to Phoebe but Cole refused to admit he loved Phoebe and as he moved toward Piper, Leo Wyatt told her to throw the potion and she did. The potion exploded beneath Cole creating a cloud of smoke, but Cole withstood the vanquish. Phoebe then appeared and attacked Cole but Cole shimmered out with her, taking her to a mausoleum, where he admitted he stll loved her, reversing the transformation. Piper and Paige Create the Potion After be accidentally sent to an alternate world created by Cole Turner and the Avatars after he returned from the Demonic Wasteland, Paige Matthews was able to locate Piper and Leo, who had no idea their world was created by Cole in an attempt to win Phoebe back. In the world, Piper was stilling trying to avenge Prue's death by hunting the demon Shax. the Seer was still alive and working for Cole and Phoebe and Cole had control of Halliwell Manor where the two were together but having affairs, lastly, in the world, Paige was dead, never having met Piper and Phoebe and dying at the hands of the demon Shax. : However, Paige was able to find Piper and persuaded her to help her create the Belthazor Vanquish Potion to vanquish Cole once and for all, because in that world, he was still Belthazor. In a secret lair the two sisters created the potion as Leo orbed in with a piece of Mandrake Root to add to it. The sisters backed away as the potion exploded as they threw in the Mandrake. They then proceeded to bottle the potion and went to Halliwell Manor. : At the Manor, Phoebe appeared, asking what Piper and Paige were doing there. They told her they had a potion to vanquish Cole but just then the demon appeared. Paige was about the throw the potion but Phoebe grabbed it from her hand as Cole tried to persuade her not to vanquish him because she still loved him. But Phoebe told him it was over and threw the potion at him, causing him to explode into oblivion. : Upon his destruction, Paige returned to the real world where she told Piper and Phoebe what had happened and they proceeded to Cole's penthouse but he was nowhere to be found. Phoebe was finally free of Cole. Altering the Potion for Other Demons When the Charmed Ones encountered various Upper-Level demons such as members of the Brotherhood of the Thorn, to which Belthazor was a member, they planned to use the potion used for Belthazor on to vanquish members of their clan. They also used the potion to create a method of vanquish for the demon Sykes, using a piece of Sykes' flesh. They next planned to use the potion on the the Seer, by creating the potion using a piece of her flesh rather than Belthazor's. Category: Charmed Universe Category: The Book of Shadows Entries Category: Potions Category: Spells Category: Season 3